La Lista Permitida
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Así como Iris había tenido su propia lista en la cual se encontraban candidatos con los que podía serle infiel a Eddie (que descanse en paz), Oliver le permitió a Barry tener su propia lista creyendo que nunca podría suceder nada ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de los candidatos de la lista aparece en escena?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** La Lista Permitida.

Cuando Barry habló sobre la dichosa lista permitida, aquella igual a la que Iris tenía y en el cual él se encontraba hasta hoy en día, Oliver creyó que seria divertido y _¿Porqué no?_ Se había dicho sin mucho interés, ya que creía poco probable que Barry llegase a conocer algunos de los sujetos por los cuales babeaba el menor, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que eran famosos los que conformaban la lista - _Ryan Reynolds era uno de ellos_ \- y Oliver no encontró nada a lo que pudiera temer o sentir ciertos celos, él era mucho mejor que los hombres y mujeres a los cuales Barry había incluido en su Top Ten con las personas con las que Oliver le había permitido serle infiel. Él, en cambio, no había formulado su lista. Una de las razones era que ya no concebía la idea de estar en la cama con otro que no fuera Barry, la otra razón era que también pudiera ser que él ya casi había tenido un acoston con la mitad de la población femenina de Star City.

Y estaba bien, Oliver no había sentido preocupación real por la lista de su joven novio, ni siquiera cuando éste viajó a New York por problemas con su trabajo y algo relacionado con la integración de los Metahumanos en Estados Unidos. Incluso no había dudado en bromear con su equipo sobre el tema, teniendo un muy interesado Rene por saber si él se incluía en la Lista Permitida del velocista escarlata. Si su discípulo terminó con varios moretones extra en el cuerpo luego del entretenimiento, nada tenía que ver con que le hubiese molestado la insinuación de Rene para con Barry, claro que no. Si Felicity decía lo contrario, claramente estaba equivocada.

El punto de ruptura, aquella que le había hecho a Oliver Queen ver la dichosa lista con otros ojos, fue gracias a Jonathan Trent, un famoso actor bien parecido, y su repentina aparición en Central City. Tal parecía ser, como se enteró luego el arquero gracias a Evelyn, que el actor de cabello negro había firmado con la Warner Bros un contrato para filmar una película de The Flash. Barry, obviamente, había estado eufórico y emocionado, como si de verdad se tratase de un niño pequeño en la noche de Navidad. Oliver también hubiera estado feliz por su amante y su futura película, sino fuera porque el tal Jonathan estaba incluido en aquella lista ¿Lo peor? Dicho actor estaba en el puesto número uno ¿Acaso olvidaba algo más? ¡Por su puesto! Porque claro, Oliver no podía simplemente saber que la persona con la que Barry le sería infiel estaba en su ciudad, claro que no, sino que la productora del filme había buscado ayuda con la única unidad capaz de tratar con Metahumanos y el mismo Flash: La unidad de Joe, y en la cual, por cierto, Barry trabajaba. Y estaba bien, u Oliver había querido convencerse de ello, ya que se había negado a creer que Barry hablaba en serio sobre la estúpida lista.

Había podido soportar estar lejos de Central City y su pequeño novio por una larga, larga semana. Había mantenido su cabeza ocupada tanto como podía y estancado en montañas de archivos de los cuales no había podido completar ninguno. Su mente divagaba demasiado en aquellos días, pensando en Barry, en el estúpido actor con cara de ardilla raquítica con retraso mental y en la lista que había comenzado a odiar sin que se diera cuenta. Simplemente pensó en ella y un sentimiento amargo junto al calor de la ira brotaron en su ser cual margarita.

Claro que su hermana no iba a quedarse atrás con todo ello, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de meter el dedo en la llaga y hacerlo rabiar por el simple placer de molestarlo hasta el punto en el cual Oliver estallaba, sabiendo que quedaría impune y que otros sufrirían su rabia. Imagina que ahora ambos estén teniendo sexo en su laboratorio, o en su lindo departamento. Aquellas habían sido las palabras llenas de malsana diversión de Thea cuando, tras llamar tres veces a Barry, éste no contesto ni envío un mensaje de respuesta. Oliver no había querido pensar mal del chico, tampoco había querido creer que Barry se comportaría igual como lo hubiera hecho su yo del pasado. Al Oliver Queen playboy que no le importaba nada que no fuera él mismo y su deseo de un buen sexo.

Y ahora allí se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo, luego de viajar una hora y media desde Star City en su motocicleta. Con su labio inferior mordido en una mueca nerviosa que no deseaba demostrar ahora, no cuando más de una mirada había volteado en su dirección con notable curiosidad sobre su lamentable estado. Y es que, partes, Oliver no deseaba estar allí, revisando las instalaciones en busca de su pareja y el estúpido actor que lo había acompañado los últimos días cual perro sarnoso con rabia y pulgas del tamaño de un Volkswagen ¿Y si era testigo de una escena que podría romperle el corazón? ¿Y si todos sus miedos resultaban ser ciertos? ¿Y si Barry sucumbia a la tentación de su lista? Después de todo, Oliver le había autorizado serle infiel siempre y cuando fuera con una de las personas de su lista permitida. Pero claro, en aquel entonces el rubio no creyó que uno de aquellos candidatos se haría presente así como si nada. Y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba profundamente.

Oliver se detiene de pronto al oír un ligero rechinar de una mesa en una de las habitaciones en las cuales Barry solía trabajar cuando los casos giraban en torno a los Metahumanos. Un escalofrío nace en la punta de sus pies y termina como una bofetada en su cabeza. Su mente, cruel de ella, le regala imágenes que hunden su corazón y que anudan su estómago en un sentimiento nada agradable. Antes de siquiera notarlo, tiene su mano apoyada sobre el picaporte con la notable intención de abrirla. No lo hace de inmediato, duda en sobre lo que hará. Frunce el ceño con gesto determinado, baja la manija y abre la puerta con la violencia de un huracán.

Dentro del cuarto la luz está encendida, con Barry inclinado sobre el escritorio en una posición extraña y... solo. No había nadie allí con él. El castaño frunce el ceño confundido al verlo. Oliver, mientras tanto, inspecciona cada rincón sin perderse de ningún detalle. Como si buscara a alguien más.

\- ¿Oliver? -pregunta el velocista- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mayor voltea a verlo, no había nadie allí con él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Barry? -pregunta el arquero con notable curiosidad.

Barry se encontraba con su brazo derecho apoyado en su escritorio dándose un sostén, mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo se balanceaba para no irse de bruces contra el suelo mientras que su cabeza se escondía bajo la mesa como si buscara algo. Su pie derecho se encontraba alzado para mantener el equilibrio de su posición.

El forense simplemente se encoge de hombros ante su duda.

\- Se calló uno de mis lápices... -responde, estando en verdad preocupado por su lápiz- Juro que lo vi rodar bajo el escritorio.

Y ante ello, Oliver sonríe sinceramente. Las imágenes de lo que pudo haber ocurrido allí, aquellos escenarios alternativos de su mente, le hacen sentir culpa y pesar. No había tenido verdadera razón de desconfiar de su novio, pero claro, Oliver se había dejado llevar por los celos y las crudas bromas de Thea. Ahora allí estaba, frente a un Barry Allen más preocupado por encontrar su lápiz que por otra cosa y él con un peso en su estómago que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar en cualquier momento.

\- Lo siento -dice antes de darse cuenta, Barry endereza su cuerpo para verle sin entender. El chico no había encontrado su lápiz.

\- ¿Lo sientes, por qué? -pregunta prepara luego fruncir el ceño en advertencia- ¿A quien mataste?

Oliver libera una risilla que relaja al instante a Barry.

\- No mate a nadie... -contesta mientras se aproxima al menor para eliminar las distintas entre ambos- Aunque estuve muy tentado en hacerlo.

El arquero apresa la cintura de su chico con un brazo y une sus cuerpos en un abrazo rápidamente, inclina la cabeza hacia el contrario y hunde su rostro en el cuello del menor. Respira profundo para dejar que el aroma suave de Barry lo invada por completo, lo había extrañado mucho. Acaricia con la punta de su nariz la piel tersa del castaño quien devuelve el abrazo con cierto temblor en el cuerpo por sus mimos.

\- Creí que estarías con él -susurra sin despegar su rostro del cuello del velocista.

\- ¿Él? ¿Quien es "él", Oliver?

El mayor se despega solo un poco de Barry y lo mira a los ojos, alza una mano y acaricia su mejilla con una delicadeza no propia de él.

\- El actor de cuarta -gruñe Oliver, como si fuera un insulto- Él está en tu lista, Barry ¿Qué esperabas que imaginara luego de dejarte el que tuvieras sexo con él? -hay una mueca de pesadez en el rostro del Alcalde de Star City- No dejaba de pensar en ti y en el hecho de que estuvieras en sus brazos por algo que acepté como si fuera una tontería, sin pensar en que en verdad uno de ellos viera lo maravilloso que eres... -dice para luego cerrar los ojos y pegar su frente con la del castaño- Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que no te entregaste a él.

\- Oliver, yo si me acosté con Jonathan. Tu aceptaste después de todo -responde Barry con seriedad.

El corazón de Oliver se estruja con tal respuesta, en su pecho el nudo se acrecenta amenazando con ahogarlo por el dolor. Sus dedos cosquillean con la idea de tomar su arco, acariciar firme una flecha y lanzarla hacia quien se había osado a tocar lo que era suyo. Pero se detiene de cualquier impulso que lo alentaban a correr y buscar a Jonathan para dejarle un recuerdo de lo peligroso que Green Arrow podía llegar a ser.

\- Está bien -agrega Oliver sin aliento, sin creer realmente que aquello estuviera bien.

De pronto, la carcajada descomunal de Barry lo inunda todo. Su risa totalmente divertida baña cada signo de horrible silencio entre ambos.

\- Dios, Oliver. No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído... -se burla Barry sin dejar de reír.

Dentro de Oliver hay un pequeño halo de luz, entonces...

\- ¿No te acostaste con aquel imbécil? -pregunta incrédulo, sin romper el abrazo de ambos.

Barry frunce el ceño ante el tono de desconfianza del mayor.

\- No, Oliver.

\- Pero... Tu lista, él...

El velocista escarlata apoya un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

\- Es verdad que Jonathan Trent está en mi lista permitida y del cual tú aceptaste incluso con una firma -dice Barry con cierta diversión que no contagia a Oliver- Pero nunca podría estar con alguien más que no fueras tú, Oliver. Eres la persona que encabeza mi lista, y si, tal vez una parte de mi quiere ser egoísta por una vez y estar una noche con el actor que me gusta mucho, pero la otra que solo grita tu nombre, se niega a dejar que otras manos que no fueran las tuyas me toquen.

Barry se inclina hacia adelante y besa con pasión a su pareja, suspira profundo contra los labios ajenos y sus brazos no dudan en enredarse en el cuello del contrario. Oliver gime ronco por el descontrol del pequeño Metahumano y alza al forense sin ningún esfuerzo para dejarlo sentado en su escritorio y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Sus manos inquietas recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho que no hace más que suspirar con deleite. Sus largos dedos se aferran a su cabellera rubia y tira de ellos sin hacerle daño. Sus bocas se abren en sincronía y sus lenguas no dudan en encontrarse, en acariciarse bajo el canto de los gemidos de ambos. El oxígeno poco a poco escapa de ellos pero se resisten hasta el final, no de acuerdo con la idea de separar sus labios.

Barry es el primero en romper el contacto.

\- Así que... ¿Estoy en tu lista? -pregunta por lo bajo Oliver, encajando sus dientes en la tierna piel de su cuello.

Barry suspira y gira su rostro para darle mayor acceso a su cuello, sin dejar de hacerle saber cuanto disfrutaba de sus caricias. Sus manos se aferran con fuerza a la espalda de Oliver, su erección oculta por el pantalón de jeans se encuentra brevemente con la de su pareja que suspira igual que él.

\- Claro que... estás... en mi... lista ¡Aaah! Oliver, por favor -jadea el chico sin dejar de temblar- Te necesito.

\- Yo también, mocoso.

Oliver abre los pantalones del menor e interna su mano dentro, acariciando el miembro ajeno con cuidado. El pedazo de carne caliente palpita en su palma, no duda en moverse suave para no dañarlo. Humedecido su polla con el presemen que escapaba de la cabeza rojiza. El chasquido obsceno juega junto a los gemidos de Barry quien se recuesta por completo en el escritorio dónde se suponía que debía trabajar. Oliver sonríe ante tal visión y baja los pantalones del chico hasta retirarlos por completo, Barry simplemente se deja hacer sumiso a sus atenciones. El arquero no tarda en posicionarse nuevamente entre sus piernas y tomar su miembro para seguir masturbandolo. El menor jadea su nombre y su cuerpo se arquea con la gracia divina de un felino. Barry, aún perdido en su propio placer divino, no se olvida de él, por lo que se sostiene solo un poco del escritorio y abre los pantalones costosos de Oliver para liberar su polla y tocarlo también. Arriba y abajo, choca contra los testículos y vuelve a subir hasta aquel agujerito goteante.

Sabiendo que Oliver lo observaba con hambre, Barry toma del presemen de su pareja entre los dedos y lo lleva a su boca. Chupando con ruidos obvios y volviendo a tomar su miembro con un poco más de fuerza. Oliver jadea su nombre y embiste contra el puño del castaño, haciendo que éste le imitara.

El mayor se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa con agresividad, muerde sus labios hasta que puede sentir un ligero rastro de sangre y su mano se mancha de blancas cuerdas cuando Barry se viene sollozando su nombre. La mano del muchacho no se detiene por ello, sigue en su propósito y vibra con suavidad cuando las embestidas de Oliver se vuelven erráticas. Green Arrow se corre en abundancia sobre el vientre apenas descubierto del menor.

\- Eso estuvo... bien, muy bien -jadea Oliver, aún encorbado sobre su amante.

Barry alza una ceja y sonríe, lleva una de sus manos hasta su estómago y toma un poco del semen de Oliver entre sus dedos para llevarlo a su boca. Chupa profundo y los retira con sonido obsceno.

\- Será mejor que te vallas, puede que seas el Alcalde de Star City y tu pareja pero sigue siendo mi trabajo donde estamos -dice Barry, haciendo a un lado a Oliver.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme así? -pregunta el rubio con voz ronca, señalando a su miembro semi erecto.

Barry sonríe con arrogancia.

\- Descuide, señor Alcalde. Ya habrá tiempo para que lo ayude con su gran problema... -el velocista lo atrapa en un abrazo sucio- Después de todo, usted está en el primer puesto de mi lista permitida. Pero no se lo diga a mi pareja, es un poco celoso.

Ambos ríen antes de unirse en otro beso lleno de promesas.


End file.
